


Front Row Seats

by lilyleia78



Category: House
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is under Wilson's table at a bar when the ducklings (original flavor) show up.  Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Row Seats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _three ducklings walk into a bar..._ over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/comment_fic/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/comment_fic/).

Wilson grasped desperately for the edges of the table and bit his lip just a tad to late to stifle the appreciative whimper that had escaped him. Hopefully, the sounds of the crowded bar around them would cover anything he let slip. He spread his legs as wide as the pants bunched midthigh would allow and slid another inch toward the edge of his seat - another inch into the warm, wet, very talented mouth working his cock under the table.

House took full advantage of the extra room to work, slipping one hand between Wilson's legs to cup his tightening balls. House used his long pianist fingers to gently massage Wilson's sensitive sac in counterpoint to the slick bobbing of his head. Wilson tried to hold out, make it last, by concentrating on the unpleasant stickiness of the chair under his buttocks, the grain of the faux wood of the table, and the bite of the table edge against his clutching hands, but he was close. His breath sped up, he closed his eyes, and...

"Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson's eyes flew open, and his grip on the table tightened. "Cameron!" He knew his greeting was too loud even over the noise of the bar. "Chase. Foreman," he continued, trying to find the correct volume and tone to discourage company without drawing suspicion.

"Are you feeling okay, Wilson?" Chase asked, hovering uncertainly with one hand on the back of the chair next to Wison. "You look like you have a fever or something."

"I'm f...fine," Wilson managed to gasp. Far from being discouraged, House seemed to have doubled his efforts. He had stopped the teasing flicks of tongue and finger in favor of suction, a trick he knew was guaranteed to set Wilson off sooner rather than later. Obviously he was trying to make Wilson come before Wilson could get rid of their audience.

"Are you sure?" Great, now Foreman was getting involved. "You're sweating, and you're face is all red." He pulled out a small flashlight from his inner jacket pocket and leaned closer to shine it in Wilson's eyes. "When's the last time you had your blood pressure checked?"

House stuck his finger into his mouth along side Wilson's cock, breaking the suction somewhat but making it for it with a filthy in and out motion that took away Wilson's ability to answer. Then House – the cheating bastard – wrapped one arm around Wilson's hips, took him in down to the root and swallowed, just as the tip of his wet finger slid inside Wilson's ass from behind.

Wilson gave up; shutting his eyes against the offending light of Forman's penlight and tipping his head back with a soft shuddering moan. House suckled gently through his aftershocks, drawing the orgasm out for an impossibly long time. Wilson slumped forward again, studiously avoiding the looks – ranging from concerned to suspicious - of House's fellows.

Before they could ask any questions, House crawled out from under the table, resumed his seat, and grinned widely at the looks of horror and amusement now being leveled at him and turned to Wilson with a bright – "Your turn!"


End file.
